When 3 Friends Colide!
by XxSpecklesIsMyBabyxX
Summary: what happens when jake asks miley out....AGAIN? what will miley say? how dose oliver feel? only one way to find out....READ AND REVIEW!
1. Only the beggining

_This is my first story so i hope you like it_

**Miley ,Jake, and Oliver  
**one day miley was on the beach watching the sunset. Then jake came over.  
"Hi Jake" miley said without taking her eyes off the sunset  
"heyy mille's" he said  
miley looked at him and he looked back at her.  
They started talking.  
"So hows everything going?" jake said  
"its ok" she said back  
the sunset was allmost over  
miley looked at him  
"omg he is sooo HOTT should i go for it? no i cant. but i need to. NO!" miley thought to her self

Miley then looked at the sky then looked at jake then she grabed him and started to kiss him.  
He went a long with it then miley pulled away.  
"umm. i-i-umm" miley hesitated then she ran off.

The next day at school she saw jake waiting at her locker. "OMG is he waiting for me?" she thought nervously  
she walked over to him when she was 1 foot away lilly grabed miley and ran to the bathroom.  
"Miley i tried to call you last night" Lilly said  
"o0o i must have had my cell Phone on silent. i was at the beach and." miley stoped. she didnt want to tell lilly because hse like jake too  
"WHAT?"lilly asked  
"i-i-i was at the beach a-and jake showed up. we got to talking then. umm i kissed him." miley said scared lilly would be mad  
"WHAT? OMG! YAYAYAYAYAY!" lilly said jumping up and down  
"are you mad?"miley said nervously  
mileys hart was pounding  
"Who me? of course no he had to like one of us and im really happy for you!"  
"Im gona be popular cuz u r going out with jake and we can go to partys and everything"lilly said exitedly  
"actualy we rn't going out after i ran away and i was going to talk to him but u pulled me away and ran in here" miley said

miley left the bathroom. she was walking over to jake. her heart was pounding so hard.  
"he-" but before miley could finish jake turned around and kissed her.  
"What was that for?" miley said  
" i like u miley u know that and after you kissed me yesterday i relized you liked me." jake said  
"Wow" miley said  
"Well do you want to-"

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

i hope you liked it i will start a new one tomorrow  
plz comment


	2. Yess!

"go out tomorrow night?" jake asked  
"No" miley said  
"No? so u dont?"jake said  
"yes!" miley said  
"YEs u will!"jake asked  
"YES! i will " miley said  
"You will. but i'v asked you like 5 times and you said no. what changed your mind?" jake asked  
"well iv allwaysed like you but i was scared about something im not sure what. and i was hidding my feelings for you" miley said in sortof a wispering voice.

The next day miley and lilly were in the hannah closet finding something to wear.  
"how about this?" Miley asked holding up a blue tank top with a pait of short, shorts  
"thats great but were are you goin?" lilly asked  
"im not sure" miley asked with a confused look on her face

"ok jake is picking my up in 5 minutes. lilly you have to go. i will call you tonight with all the details" miley said

_' knock, knock'  
_"hi jake" miley said as she opend the door  
"heyy mille's" jake said  
"were we going?" miley asked  
"umm maby to get a bite at ricos then maby to a movie" jake asked  
"sure sounds great" miley said

later on at ricos they grabed a burger 2 fries and 1 large soda with 2 straws. they now were at the movies.

"what do you want to see?"jake asked  
"umm what about accepted?"miley asked  
"ok sound good" jake said " all we are gona be doing i making out i hope" jake thought to himself

"2 tickets to accepted please" jake said to the movie lady  
"im sorry that is sold out" said the movie lady

"ok what do u wana do know?" miley asked  
"we can to to my house. i have a thereter there" jake said

they went to jakes house. they got 1 large popcon, some skittles and once again 1 large soda with 2 straws at jakes personal thereter  
the movie started. they watched the movie for about 25 minutes.  
jake leand over to kiss miley but before he did miley kissed him first. they made out for about 20 minutes then...  
"jake i hav-"before miley could finnish saying something jake kissed her again and made out untill the movie was over.

"jake i have something to tell you but you have to prommis me you wont tell any, repeat ANYONE about this" miley said  
"ok what is it"jake said  
"ok i havn't told any one exept lilly, oliver and my family. im...im ha... hannah montana" miley said as her heart was pounding so fast  
"no your not. i know hannah. i went to a party last night and-" jake said as miley cut in  
"you kissed her... well me i know"miley said  
"o my goodness you are hannah" jake said amazed  
"yeh but you cant tell anyone!" miley said

the next day at school...


	3. What happend to oliver?

...miley bumped into oliver.  
"heyy oliver did you here i was going out with jake??" miley said exitedly  
"umm yeh lilly told me" oliver said disapointed  
"yeh omg he is soo hot!!!" miley said  
"umm. miley i have something to sa-" before oliver could finnish...  
"yeh and im NEVER breaking up with him. i dont know why i didn't want to go out with him before" miley said "what were u saying?"  
"o0o umm... i forget" oliver said with disapointment

"how come she is going out with him. I love miley. she is supposed to be mine not jakes. ughhhhhh im soooo mad" oliver thought to him self

later that day oliver went home and started to write a journal entry about this whole situation. the next day oliver was still awake writin. his alarm clock went off.  
"omg its 7:30 all ready!?!?" oliver said he had writen 3 whole journals about miley  
4 years later

miley married jake. they had 3 children. oliver never expressed his feelings for her. 2 weeks later he died from a drunk driver. he was only 19. on his funneral day they had put out diarys of his and people could read them. miley started reading...

_september 13 2011_

_i dont know why i never told her i loved her.  
but she loved jake soo much. they were perfect for eachother.  
he was jake ryan, she was hannah montana.  
i still looooved her. i wish i told her!!.  
ooo miley how her hair flows ever so gently,  
miley, miley, miley.  
i proboly will never be able to tell her.  
she is married!!  
i cant believe this  
i never had a girlfriend after miley started going out with jake.  
well i guess i can never have her._

"omg oliver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" miley started to cry  
"if i only knew. i could have figured it out but no i didn't. WHY!!!!!!!!!! how could i be so foulish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" miley wispered/cried to herself.

it was tooo late oliver had died. She was marrie to jake. every day she wondered how he life would have been like is she married oliver, or if oliver was still alive


End file.
